


Tie the Knot

by YourKinglyQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Cum Inflation, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Galtean AU, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Scents & Smells, Shiro proposes with his knot, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourKinglyQueen/pseuds/YourKinglyQueen
Summary: Lance walks in on Shiro going through a different type of rut after a long day of negotiating. Who is he to say no to Shiro when he looks so desperate for him?





	Tie the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Just want to give you such a huge warning that this fic was written in the span of a literal day so things are going to be super fucking messy but I just _don't_ see a lot of Galtean Shance AU's here...and even less so with Shiro having a knot so to compensate for this blatant homophobia I made it myself in the sloppiest way possible.
> 
> I'd like to thank the 2020 Shance Bang Server I'm in...uh...this came to be from a few messages in the nsfw channel and somehow I ended up with a poorly written 7k long fic. 
> 
> Anyways, I apologize ahead of time fjkdbnkvwbfvewf please enjoy.

In hindsight, Lance should have seen this coming. The prince had spent years understanding and learning about Galra behavior and anatomy but for some reason, the fact that galran males go into a state of rut or heat had completely slipped his mind. It didn't help that the war was over between his people and the galran empire after Zarkon was inevitably taken down by a power much greater than him; Voltron. And he had worked with the Voltron team to the very end to ensure that they had succeeded. Or maybe it was the peace negotiating afterward because for some reason the galran politicians who were overseeing the recovering empire just could not wrap their head around the fact that Allura had assumed the position of the throne and Lance resigned to the remaining prince and unfortunately the negotiator of diplomatics. 

So rude.

But when you have a former commander of the galran army by the simple name of Shiro whispering in your ear the ways to go about doing things, it makes negotiation deals a lot less hard on the mind. And he offered a lot more than that, especially more on the romantic side. And _there_ was another reason to him forgetting; being courted by a totally different species, with similar anatomy but different romantic tactics were...different and _very_ time consuming because who was Lance to turn him away? He loved the attention and loved how Shiro adapted to the customs of his race- of romance to something that suited Lance just a bit more and after a few movements, he grew to fall in love with the much... _much_ bigger man. Who courted him quite excessively for a galra as far as he was concerned but that was no one else's business but theirs. 

Speaking of Shiro.

That was Lance's dilemma. After a particularly hard meeting with the people of N'quods, he was extremely stressed...and extremely irritable so mind him if he forgot that Shiro existed when he was so preoccupied arguing with himself in his head about what went wrong and how it could have been. approached differently. Walking into the castle had introduced him to a different type of quiet; the paladins were all seated and gave him a _look_. Allura was simply smiling with a dusting of blush on the highs of her cheekbones and Pidge was staring at him with a glint in her glasses and one of those...what do the earthlings call it? Oh yes... _trollish_ stares. Hunk, the lovely, sweet boy him- was looking at him shyly, eyes looking at literally anything else and then back to him. As nice as he was, the timidness got on the prince's nerve quite frequently and this was...more than usual. Adam and Keith just looked at him.

Adam looked...done, frankly. Keith had this glare that frankly, Lance was paying little to no mind to. His bad attitude can be placed elsewhere and this was _his_ castle. _The door is right down the hall, quiznak._ he thought to himself. Lance offered a smile to them all and a nod, keeping it moving to Shiro and his room because goddess he was tired. On the small trek to his room he just couldn't help but think of the facial expressions from his friends. What was the issue? If there ever was one.

Upon opening the door he was immediately aware of why and the issue was...fairly large. And that's when he was reminded of the galran ruts. 

Shiro was there, naked and presenting himself bare against the bed with his tongue lolling out and a slow grind going against one of their body pillows. The moment the door had opened those beautiful silver slits of pupils that adorned Shiro's eyes shot right over to him and it sent a shiver down his spine. It was...intimate, feral and the scent Shiro was giving off, fired up on hormones, it did things to his brain-to his head, to his _body_.

" _Lance.._ " Shiro moaned out, mouth wide and hips thrusting down into the mattress and Lance was stuck at the door, staring like a quiznaking idiot. Not that he could help it, caught between deciphering just what the hell he walked into and how to process exactly _what_ he was looking at. Shiro was a relatively large galran man, several heads taller than him and looking at him now made Lance realize just how _big_ he was. Everything about the scene in front of him was intoxicating and he took a careful step forward to allow the door to close behind him. Shiro's smell was everywhere and everything, flooding his nose and his brain with a concoction of scents and hormones. 

He took in the sight, soaked in it and bathed for all the time he could, while he could. It was nice to admire Shiro's physique because goddess _fuck_ he had a helluva one, earthly speaking. Muscles ran tense and clenching as he fucked against the mattress, thighs denting inwards with each trust and then outwards when he came back away. Large hands gripped at the mattress, claws digging into the sheets and for a moment, irritation overtook him because he _just_ changed the sheets. Logic came right after, Shiro was in rut. _His_ Shiro was in rut- certainly not the first he’s aware of but even to Lance's nose, something smelled different. They had experienced ruts together when they first became a pair but Shiro explained there was a different type of rut, a palpable difference that came from galran males when they were under the influence of such hormones.

He had explained prior that there was a type of rut that signaled he was ready to mate, to claim and to breed. A rut that signified he was absolutely ready to eternalize a relationship and that...that made Lance feel wonderful, if only a bit. He had thought about it before, really he did, but with the war going on things were a little hard to go through with; Altean courting required time after all but he had already succumbed to Shiro's advances and that was that. Except it wasn't because Shiro was apparently ready to throw his possible future out the window and spend it with him. Anxiety washed over him and then a wave of some type of scent and it-

_Smells good. Smells really good._

"Lance...kitten, please... _c' mere_ " Shiro rasped out all heated and Lance would swear to every goddess there was steam coming from out his mouth as he continued to grind against the mattress. A large purple hand outstretched, fingers stretched and palms exposed while he called for him. Prince of Altea? A mere title that Lance threw away the moment he saw those hands and suddenly he was moving forward, his own outstretched out to meet Shiro's much larger one. He was met with a galran's version of a gentle tug but it was a quick jerk for someone his size and he landed on the mattress with a light 'oof' before Shiro was over him in an instant. Shiro got all in his personal space and Lance was _extremely_ aware of just how fucking nude his lover was, cock out and proud as he caged Lance between his two large arms and grinding against his leg. "You smell so good." He whispered, restraint ebbing in his voice. The prince was very aware of where this was going to go, or wouldn't if he said no. 

But he wasn't going to. 

Shiro lid down on top of him, using his arms to relieve some of his weight but this contact; warm and secure, it fucked with his head. But in a good way. There was a mouth at his neck and he leaned his head away to give more room, easy access fewer issues, right? Yes. Shiro let out a grumble in appreciation and the small prick of fangs scraping at his neck and pressing gently against sensitive flesh elicited a small moan from him. Shiro made another noise, approving and giving a painfully slow grind against his leg. Shiro let his head rest against the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. Was it supposed to be flattering that he smelled so good to his partner? Because it did. And it was really arousing; his cock now twitching against his garments uncomfortably. "Shiro - _mnn_ \- lemme...hold on big guy let me just get my clothes-"

In a quick motion, Lance's clothing was ripped away, seeming to have been more an annoyance to Shiro than an inconvenience as it was to Lance. Not that it was an issue but the act was incredibly startling, arousing by all means but...startling nonetheless. Shiro waited then, raising himself up and supporting himself on his elbows, biceps bulging as he held himself while those gorgeous golden hued eyes stared into his baby blues. They had this thing...Lance realized quite some time ago, where they could just sit there and talk with social cues and maybe it was Lance's "amazing observational skills" as Allura put it but he'd like to think it was just between the two of them; this...communication where there was no communication. Almost like telepathy without mental verbalness. It was something different and he knew Shiro also had assumed that maybe there was something greater to their connection than he thought.

Permission. Permission to continue and it was clicking in his mind once again.

Shiro's rut hadn't completely taken over yet, he was still having sparse thoughts of logic and not entirely running on his dick alone. 

But he thought about this kind of rut and his eyes quivered just barely in a moment of deep thought. Was he prepared to have that sort of relationship? Was there anything else he had to do or was he willing to spend the rest of his life with Shiro, the commander who defected to assist them in their coalition. The former commander of a massive army that realized everything he was fighting for was nowhere near ethical or morally correct; to toss tradition aside for the greater good and well-being of the universe.

The same being that spent phoebs... _phoebs_ dropping things off in front of his door in an offering, who would stutter and lose his train of thought when talking to Lance because he was courting him and didn't know if he was doing it properly. Shiro, who confessed he had feelings for him in the heat of a very harsh fight. So many pluses to just saying,..yes. Adam had explained that when two people love each other a lot on earth they went through something called marriage and for as much as Lance researched he was aware that accepting a bite is the equivalent as such.

Did he love Shiro?

Yeah.

Man, yeah he really fucking did. 

Lance arched his hips up, sliding over just a bit and ground against Shiro's cock with his own in a slow roll. An act of presentation. _Take me how you want_. Shiro's breath hitched and his pupils blew twice their size with want. The Prince throws his arms around Shiro's neck, tugging him down. _Come here_. And the bigger man did so without another word, a smile gracing his face before their lips met, close-mouthed but he put as much of an emotional yes into the gesture as he could. He pulled back, grinding against him again. "You smell so good, Kashi."

Shiro chuckled, giving him a quick pec before pulling back and looking at him again. Lance was beautiful, baring himself naked for him as a present wrapped neatly with a golden bow. Lance's markings were glowing just slightly against the dark of their room and the light of the stars from their window. His cock throbbed painfully and his hormones were raging uncontrollably within him but for a sparse second, he needed to be logical. Unspoken permission is unacceptable with this- his rut was different and judging by how Lance was acting he very well knew this.

Cunning, beautiful, fierce Lance. The young prince who captivated the attention of his people and stole Shiro's heart in the heat of an intergalactic battle that he led with such resolve. Lance was strong, alluring and everything about him was everything the galran man wanted in a mate. His physicalities were one thing, Lance was flexible and knew how to put up one hell of a fight...although frankly, his instincts demanded he protects the much smaller man instead. 

"Lance I need- c-can I...er...will you mate with me?" Come on Shiro, you led an army just _ask_ "Will you accept my marking, tonight? Be mine in life and death?"

"Shiro, I already-"

"I want to hear you say it. I _need_ to hear you say it."

Lance flinched back but his composure was regained quickly. A smile with a billion volts and Shiro was _so gone_. "Yeah. Yes. Absolutely- Shirogane but I will warn you here" He joked, but not really. There was something serious in his voice. "Do not break my heart- in life or after death. I do not love people as I do you easily."

"Of course I-"

"Now breed me."

Shiro's very body jolted, something possessive in him bubbled to the surface and surged through his blood, his veins like a blazing flame. Arousal coiled in his chest and his body fucked against Lance's in a harsh thrust. Lance let out a moan and the arms around his neck pulled him down against him. Shiro drags his lips against the sharp jawline of Lance's face, pressing light kissed against it as he did so, breathing hotly into his ear and letting his massive head fall into the beautiful white curls of the prince's hair, nosing at it and inhaling deeply. His cock strained against Lance's and he started himself in a rhythm, frotting and pulling tiny moans from the smaller moan. He had permission.

Verbal permission and with that in mind he finally allowed himself to just _let go_.

"I'm going to fuck you till your stomach is full, then, since you so clearly want it." He nuzzles against the bronze skin of Lance's neck which earns him squirming that does _wonders_ for his body. Lance's much smaller body struggling under his hit a predatory nerve in his mind; his mated wanted him so bad he 'd rather skip the foreplay, found Shiro appealing enough to do so and it made him feel _good_ but the friction of Lance's cock squirming against his own felt better. It feels so good, so incredibly good; bearing all his weight down on something strong and wanting, held down against the mattress even though they both knew good and well that Alteans were known for immense strength and Lance could get away from this if he wanted to. But Lance doesn't want to get up any more than Shiro wants to stop- which is at all.

Shiro grinds his hips forward a bit harder, the tip of his cock catching just a bit under the sensitive head of Lance's and then the shafts glide against each other. His nostrils flare at the salty scent of their precome mixing together, two fluids that signal blatant arousal loud and clear in Shiro's mind and it was at the point he could smell the arousal wafting off of is lovers- his mate to be's body. Their precome slicks the fur on his stomach down, his own fluids pooling with Lance's against the divet of adonis belt and catching in his belly button. Fluids mingling together with each grind and Shiro almost fucks him right then and there because the scent that spurts out from their motion and the grunting that's coming out from Lance's through is absolutely intoxicating.

_Wet. Soaking wet._

"You're perfect. Mine. All mine." Shiro growls out, showing his fangs and Lance doesn't back away once, just gives him a coy smile and pushes his hips up further. Precome had spilled past the lines of his Adonis, beyond his own throbbing cock, over his sac, and between his legs. With a grin, he rolled his hips and the tip of his cock had just. _barely_ caught against the object of his desire, or part of it. Lance's hole was slick on the outside by their mixed fluids and it sent a spark right to his brain and a flush of blood straight to his cock that jerked with the flow. 

Lance's mouth opened to give some sort of cocky remark but Shiro's hand came and grabbed at his cheeks, clawed fingers pressing gently against the sides of his face. He admired the slight swell of his lips, fixated on how wet they looked from a few simple kisses. Shiro leaned forward again, sweeping his tongue along those beautiful lips before licking at and around his mouth. There were few things the former commander could enjoy consistently, and Lance's many tastes were all of them. Lance's tongue met his own, encouraging it inside and he took the invitation with everything he could, pressing into him a little too hard to lick at the roof of his mouth and taste as much of Lance as he could. Lance's arms tightened around his neck, hips thrusting up into him just a little harder while Shiro's hands slid down slowly to grip at his hips.

"Yours," Lance whispered out, into the tufts of his ears and _gods_ Shiro was a goner. In the depths of his mind, he wanted nothing more than to take, to take all he could from Lance- everything the smaller man had to offer and just breed him right into the fucking mattress, shatter the mattress beneath them. Altean technology and fabrications were powerful things but the urge to fuck his mate so hard he breaks both him and the bed. 

Yes, Lance was his. Only his.

Would be only his and that did things to his cock that was now throbbing in rhythm with his heartbeat. Shiro gave a gentle bite on Lance's shoulder, sucking lightly- just enough to leave a bruise before giving his hips a firm squeeze and sitting back on his heels. It was a form of display, Lance's eyes captivated entirely by him and _what an ego booster it was_ to have eyes filled with lust from someone you desperately want leering at you...like a feline about to pounce. For being a prince, Shiro was quite surprised at how tenacious Lance was in bed but this served as no issue to him at all. In fact, in their previous bouts underneath the sheets or in the showers if they were feeling frisky, he liked it when Lance took control.

But this wouldn't happen here.

As much strength as the smaller man had, whatever gifts his blood has given him, Shiro would be in control here. Lance gave him permission to take and take is what he's going to do. He was still on his heels, putting more pressure against his haunches. "Turn around." A demand. 

Lance obeys immediately, a smirk decorating his perfect face and with the move comes lighting change. The prince's cheekbones are highlighted if only for a brief moment but his eyes hone in on them like a target. Lance lays down on his stomach, head turned and bright blue eyes staring holes in him. His hips raise up again and Shiro's mind short-circuits momentarily. He looks beautiful here, the swells of his back muscles earned from lifting and fighting heavy robots, pushing at the heavy controls of a massive castle. Getting aroused while watching a fight against the bots, relying on agility rather than strength. His rut dazed mind sprinkled thoughts of why he was so attracted to this. His thighs pressed deliciously against the mattress, balls heavy against the white sheets. 

"I'm going to fuck you." Shiro leaned down, caging his lover's body once more between massive arms and pressed a gentle kiss on the back of his neck. Another on his left shoulder and another on his right, an intimate gesture for such an intimate moment wrapped in a mass of arousal. "But I want to taste you first." And Lance let out a quiet whimper, hands clenching at the sheets and arching his hips up further. It put a wonderful display of flexibility on and Shiro was all for it. The room was hot, Shiro noted if the sweat that glazed over Lance's muscular back had anything to say about it. Shiro lays down, molds his chest against the smaller mans back and dwarfs him - _Has he ever said anything about how hot and bothered the size difference makes him because god_ \- and sucks a large, wet bruise on the back of his neck before dragging his tongue down between the line of his back, following the curve of his spine painstakingly slow. 

Lance gasps under him at the cool trail of saliva but Shiro's just getting more aroused. He tastes as good as he smells, salty and fuming with arousal. His cock throbs painfully, even more so at the base as he licks at the solemn beads of sweat pooling around his body. The muscles of his back rise and fall with each breath he takes, with each gasp he puts out, a valley of muscles earned through hardships and Shiro would be a fool to not be greedy with it. His canines nipped and plucked at the burning skin, lips sucking on rolls of flesh while teeth work just enough into the skin to penetrate. Each time he leans back, just a bit, to admire his work; marks for him to see the morning after of the things they had done. Of the things that he's promised Lance for a lifetime. His eyes traveled to the junction of his neck and shoulder, the hormones his rut was putting out should by now be impacting Lance's head but in his own mind, he was doing his best to not just go in and bite.

This bite would be more permanent. Like Altean magic, it would last a lifetime- maybe fade, but renewing a mating mark was something if not beyond easy. He trails his bites down his back, following the curve of his spine before meeting the swell of his ass, kissing and biting at the small v that points down at Shiro's object of affection. He leans back once again, hands coming to envelop the full swell of Lance's ass and spreading them open, kneading and pulling, to reveal a beautiful hole. Lance groans and cants his hips back while Shiro plays with the muscles of his ass, murmuring 'quiznaks' and some clearly learned earth terms out of frustration as he pulls him open. Claws pinch at the skin, dotting it with bruising marks of nails that pushed in with restraint. 

Sex with Lance was about as mindblowing as anyone would think, or not expect if they wanted to underestimate him or think something of him in ways they could physically never experience. There were many perks; the noises he made, the way he looked at Shiro will riding pretty on his cock or the way he cried out when he came. But one of Shiro's favorites-

He licked over the twitching hole.

\- was his taste. Lance let out a loud moan as Shiro lapped over him once, twice and then again. Licked him over with the rough palette of his tongue till his hole was pink and swollen, coated with his spit. He didn't have time to waste, his mind screaming at him to go, to fuck and to claim and he was in just as much a rush to be inside Lance as the next guy. It's smooth as he gives a tentative lick, circling his ass before he flattens his tongue and presses against the furl of muscle between his cheeks, up and then down. Again and again which earns him moan after moan. Shiro's mind screams at him to just bury himself inside of him and he fights everything to stop himself, making it known by pointing his tongue to breach inside and lick Lance open. 

He cranes his neck and spreads Lance's cheeks open as much as he can, trying to get as deep as he can. Lance ruts himself back against Shiro's face, encouraging him to go deeper. Shiro obliges, of course, like the good lover he is and curls his tongue along the velvety walls of his insides. He can feel everything here, the way Lance clenches around him and his mind lights up in anticipation while his cock throbs painfully.

_Soon._ he thinks. 

Lance is arching his back, full body-moaning as Shiro finds the bundle of nerves tucked a way in. Again and again, he laps at it, pulling the alluring noises from his throat, ripping any other thoughts than arousal from his mind. He's grunting out some of the filthiest noises Shiro's ever been blessed to hear and his quiznaking _dick hurts_. He sucks and nips at the ring of muscle, pressing the full length of his tongue inside- pushing his saliva in and pulling it out then back in as does so, if only to relieve the need to have his fluids locked inside Lance for hours. The base of his cock is already starting to swell, he can feel it.

Sometimes it's easy to forget that during rut you are more receptive to...literally everything and arousal is already coiling at the base of his stomach. Humming with need, Shiro curls in his tongue and licks faster, deeper like he can reach the depths of Lance. 

"Shiro- mn...Shiro _stop_ I'm gonna-" Lance chokes out, riding Shiro's face a little harder but Shiro does not relent. He pulls back just a bit, Lance momentarily letting out a sigh of relief but he flexes his tongue and starts fucking into him and Lance goes into a babbling mess. "Gods _Shiro_ st- ah...fuck... _fuck_ " And just as he was about to come...Shiro pulls back, tongue coming out with a nasty wet noise and a trail of saliva chasing after his tongue before breaking off. Lance's entire body shakes, nerves surely running their course through his system and his cock is bright red. He would not cum without Shiro, there just wasn't an excuse.

He was almost at his breaking point anyway.

"Ok seriously" Shiro looked up "I know this is supposed to be something monumental but I'm so fucking aroused n' I feel weird so I'm going ask you to -and very politely might I add- to fuck me."

Shiro was on him in a second, pressing him back down into the mattress and lining himself up. Another perk, Lance was altean, a race known for their ability to morph their bodies to suit their environment and Lance had discovered, during one of their excursions, that he was able to manipulate certain parts of him and that made sex just a little easier. "As you wish." The tip of his cock caught once again on his hole, though it was noticeably much more relaxed and Shiro prayed to every single god that Lance had fantastic muscle control. There was a sigh of relief as Shiro pushed insides him, every deity in the heavens above signing as Shiro and Lance bother moaned.

Lance's fingers clenched at the sheets again, ripping slightly while Shiro let out a rumble of pleasure from his chest. Even with the manipulation, it was tight. Shiro turned him around on his cock, so they were face to face while his cock throbbed harsh buried inside him. His knot was already swelling, the rest of his shaft fully embedded inside him and the bulge in Lance's abdomen sent riveting flames of arousal through his veins. Lance's mouth was open, eyes hazed with lust and lids falling ever so slightly.

He gave an experimental thrust, just to make sure Lance was able to take him and when he was met with a high pitched whine, he built himself into a rhythm. It was beautiful, the scene painted by the specs of starlight and Lance's breathy moans as Shiro thrusted into harder and harder each time. The prince is choking out tiny syllables of _oh god, quiznak and ah's_ and it only pushes him to go harder. The bed creaks underneath him but Shiro can only pay attention to the bulging in his stomach. Hips came out till the tip was just inside and then he was fuckin full-length into Lance, feeling the way his abdomen distended to make room for him.

"You take me so well." Shiro purred, rumbling in his chest. Lance's legs were spread wide as could be and even so, with each slap of furry skin against bronzed, was he aware that his hips just barely fit between the muscles of Lance's thighs. 

"You're so big n' - _mnn_ \- gods, I'm so _ah_ full..." Lance whines and Shiro fucks him into a garbled mess of stringy curses and spit leaking from the corners of his mouth. Lance wraps his legs around his large waist as best as he could, body rocking forward and almost into the headboard while Shiro grips at it, wood crackling under the pressure. He's close. " _Harder_ big guy..."

_So close_.

Hurtling them both towards the cliff of orgasm, an interlocked promise to be fulfilled throughout their lifetime and Shiro is fully prepared to go over the edge with this one. Shiro gave a low groan and he could feel everything about himself just...let go; his one hand grabbed at Lance's hip hard enough to bruise, claws breaking the skin just barely while he set himself into the hardest pace possible. Thrust after thrust was met with a babble of moans, Lance's mouth absolutely salivating and eyes rolling back into his head as Shiro aimed and assaulted the bundle of nerves locked inside him. His balls dragged against the fabric of the sheet, friction painful but in the most arousing way possible. His cock hammered into Lance's ass, making his insides burn hot and igniting violent sparks of _something_ inside his chest, his mind, and his stomach. Something that was a long time coming but something. gone unsaid, without action. He threw his head up, groaning when Lance clenched himself around his cock and then down to kiss against Lance. 

Their tongues danced around each other, Shiro's grip tightening and an audible crack of the headboard signified that things were already coming to close but Lance just felt _too good_ and Shiro was just way too excited for this.

"Shiro..." A breathy moan, Shiro could smell his oncoming orgasm "I'm gonna-- fuck, _fuck_ , I'm gonna--"

"C' mon love...that's it- such a good boy..." Shiro muttered against his neck, and then he was shoving right in and grinding his knot against the tight heat of Lance's ass. His cock rubbed over against his prostate and then Lance was coming with a shout, cock pressed between his stomach and Shiro's as he arched his hips up and came all over between them. It was hot and sudden, his come coating Shiro's stomach, rubbing slippery against his cock and pushing his plenty sensitive head into a frenzy. Shiro's long thrusts shortening to a small, thrusting motion, the extra second after grinding the swell of his base against his rim.

Lance melted into it, after-shocks of his orgasm rolling over him and then he was kissing and biting at Shiro's neck, murmuring praises of affection. Every word dragged out into a moan while Shiro ground into him, right into his ear and sending a shock right down to the swollen cock that twitched angrily inside him.

Another moan.

Lance was sensitive.

He pressed an opened mouth kiss against the pulse of Shiro's throat and bit down, the rhythm of Shiro's fucking dictating his pace of licking and he could only hope that galras kept bruises visible. Shiro's chest reverberated with a growl, it shook him through his bones and then he was flipped onto his stomach, cock still buried inside him and the pace only seemed to get quicker there.

Shiro was panting, open mouth and growling at the same time, saliva dripping from the corners of it. A massive hand was around his shoulders, holding him in place while Shiro went back to full-length thrusting. His large, heavy balls, much bigger than Lance's own slapped loudly against his thighs, shaking wildly and twitching even more so and the awareness of the base extending just a bit more sent his brain into a shitfest. Another hand forced him into the mattress by his head, face down ass up. There was no mercy in his thrusts, the raw heat of Shiro's body overtop his sending his back into a frenzy of overstimulation while his hole was assaulted with full body thrusts, tich and unyielding.

"Oh gods," Lance panted into the mattress, swallowing thickly around his own voice "Oh gods, oh _gods_ " because this was...this was something else. Bursts of emotions blended with arousal. 

"Lance- m'gunna...my knot it's-"

"I, _ah_ , I got you big guy just...let it go..."

Something possessive ran cold through him and "I'm going to fuck you so full of my seed...gods you're gonna look pretty hanging off my knot."

Shiro's arms fully wrapped around his hips, dwarfing him and Shiro rested his chin between his shoulder and neck, huffing breath playing like a record into his ear. He was still growling, under his breath as Lance did all he could to keep his head raised and pressing against Shiro's body. Which was hard, should anyone ask, when there was a cock so far inside your stomach pushed out. No patience or mercy in Shiro's thrusts any longer, balls slapping against his thighs just a little harder, fingers digging into those hips once more. The noises Shiro was making in his ear were feral, horny and coated with need- possessive all in the same. 

With a particularly hard thrust, he pressed his knot against the waiting hole and the pressure- _gods_ the pressure was insane. Lance did all he could to meet him, pushing himself back with all his strength. His knot works its way in with a sickening pop and then it grows inside him, impossibly large and holy fuck does he feel full. Shiro comes insides him with a deafening roar, teeth clamping down and biting hard enough to draw blood on Lance's shoulder. He shoves his hips hard against him, balls met with Lance's own sac but twitched and spurting heavy jets of cum inside of him.

Shiro wondered for a moment if Lance could get pregnant, but that was the rut talking. 

He moves in closer, plastering himself against the prince's body. Lance can hear the high whines ripping their way through his throat as he cums, filling him while his hips grind against them for friction. Lance clenches around him, milking his cock in tandem with the throbs that relinquish his finish inside that sends rolls of pleasure licking up his spine. The amount that Shiro produces is...insane, to say the least. His hand reaches around to feel at the bulging in his abdomen, more than Shiro's cock did but the cum filling him up rounded it out more. 

Several doboshes later, when Shiro _finally_ stops coming, he latches his jaws from his neck and Lance feels so full of cum it's as if he's going to burst and this position; on his hands and knees, like some bitch in heat was incredibly uncomfortable. They're still tied together, Lance being unable to empty himself of Shiro's spend and Shiro shifts them around, seeming to sense Lance's discomfort, turning them over so he is sprawled over him and impaled on his cock. Lance is too fucked out to move and Shiro's large hands come around and massage the now very obvious distend of his stomach while he murmurs 'mine' into his ear like a mantra. 

It's music to his ears and despite being so ludicrous, it's oddly domestic. Shiro's purring vibrating beneath him and the body heat- it was comforting. "I'm in you...right now." His voice was so quiet, so shy...it was...cute.

"You are." Lance laughed, shifting a bit and throwing his hand over Shiro's while it rubbed at his swollen belly. "You're very much in me right now." He looked down and just...god. Even with his abilities, he wondered how he could fit Shiro in him...the man was quiznacking _huge_. Lance's toes just barely met his knees.

"This is mine." He pressed a huge hand down and _that_ was a strange feeling; to feel cum slosh around inside although it was somehow arousing to look at. "You're so full of me Lance...gods...what if you get pregnant?"

"Would you like that?" Lance asks, grumbling out as a flush creeps up on his face. "To see me grow everyday fat and full of your litter...to fuck me full with cum until I finally catch? Is that what you'd like?" He was met with an immediate thrust, albeit light, it was still enough to send him into a little moan. He was tired, sex made him so incredibly tired the stress from negotiations was back on his chest leading him down into a tomb of slumber.

"I would. Although I know you are...incapable of doing so. But you are mine, solely mine and that's all I could ask for. I-"

And Lance was out.

* * *

The castle was now passing a solar system, central star- a sun, the earthling called it, shining a bright light in through their window and it cast an almost golden view. Shiro was the first to wake up, drowsy and unaware at first but then he becomes fully aware of what happened. He looked down at Lance, who's back was pressed snuggly against his chest, head resting on his much larger arm and his legs tangled between Shiro's own. His cock was still inside him, knot fully went down and he pulled out, slow and careful so as to not wake the prince from his well-deserved slumber. 

The bed was wet and slick with his cum and he slowly removed himself from the heat that was Lance to get supplies to clean.

He did his best to be quiet about it, to be gentle but Lance was waking up with a groan and a stretch just as Shiro finished wiping him up with a damp towel. "I'd love to start the day off by complaining Shiro so....I'm going to complain- I'm quiznacking sore, my neck fucking _hurts_ and it's all your fault and-" And then he turned to Shiro, with a gaze so loving, while his mind surely replayed everything from last night.

Lance spent a rut with him.

A full rut, although it was only a quintet there was so much more to it.

"-Hey." Lance murmured. It was full of...an emotion that Shiro could truly only hope for.

"Hey...I- uh..." Shiro played with his fingers, sitting at the edge of the bed to give Lance some space but he just _couldn't_ stop staring at the mark- _his mark_ on the side of Lance's neck. "Listen can I tell you something?" The former commander reached out an arm, hand open and Lance took it on reflex, allowing himself to be pulled into a warm embrace. Shiro buried his nose in his hair, taking a deep breath because this swelling of emotion was so... _much_ and he needed to say it.

"Of course."

He needed to say _it_.

And he needed to do so in a way Lance, the romantic, would want.

"Do you remember...when we first met? I think it's the most vivid memories I have when you were out there knocking down droids one after the other like they were nothing and just handling one of Honerva's witches like they were garbage at your disposal it was- your passion, your everything on the frontlines...that's what captivated me. And then when you allowed me to join the coalition and fight alongside you- and even after graced me with your permission to _court you_? I mean...I can't- I don't know how to articulate this Lance. I think maybe during our final fight that it was when I realized this-"

Lance took a deep breath.

"I love you." The words tumbled out, but he stood tall, holding Lance tighter while he said it. "I've loved you from the very start I think and I'm not sure _how_ I also managed to catch your attention, but, I thank the gods every single day for it. I've never...done this before- laid in bed with someone else...much less a quiznacking prince but just...yeah. I love you so I'm going to ask you this once again but with much more grace." He swallowed thickly, choking up on emotion now would not look good on him, no it would not. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me? In life and beyond death? To allow me to take care of you and protect you with my life? Would you like to be my mate."

There were a few ticks of silence, but nothing tense and then Lance laughed, spinning around and sitting in his lap. "Maybe I also fell from you when I saw you on that same battlefield. Before I....didn't have time for much romance- with the battle going on but your courtship I think was everything I could have wanted and more when I needed it most. You always push me to be the best version of myself, help me navigate tough galran negotiations and fought your hardest in every battle. Although I cannot give you a litter of kits...I will give my everything to you. Not that I haven’t already said it...and you already marked me” He leaned his head back to emphasize the black and blue bruise accompanied with his teeth marks.

The altean pressed their foreheads together, Shiro could see the tears building in the corners of his eyes. Delicate fingers rubbed at his cheeks, index finger tracing the large scar on his nose.  
"I do and I will...meet you every step of the way through our lives and through our deaths, no matter where we go. I will beside you and stand beside you as your mate- not just a lover." Lance's voice shook with emotions, tears falling down his cheek and it took Shiro brushing those tears away to realize he himself was crying.

"I love you...gods I _love_ you, Lance."

"And I love _you_ , Shiro."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this don't be afraid to leave a kudo and maybe even a comment!
> 
> I do apologize for the mess...but my brand is half crack fic, comedy and then some _ok_ porn. If you'd like to yell at me about anything my twitter is here! As usual give love a shance and remember that Shiro loves Lance, it's canon.


End file.
